


Transfer Student

by Darkrait



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Day6 - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oneshot, Unbeta'd, based on some outfits from tour avatar, i wanted to continue this but i don't have motivation, scary sungjin?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrait/pseuds/Darkrait
Summary: How did this even happen?Did the universe hate him this much? Forcing him to transfer to another school where he knew not one soul, and now endangering his very existence?What did he, Kang Younghyun, do to deserve to suffer the wrath of a cute delinquent boy with the best black piercings, and was currently being grabbed by said delinquent?





	Transfer Student

Heck.

That’s all that was running through his mind right now. Not, for instance, how to get out of this situation without getting hurt. Or perhaps, how to not get the daylight punched out of him.

How did this even happen?

Did the universe hate him this much? Forcing him to transfer to another school where he knew not one soul, and now endangering his very existence?

What did he, Kang Younghyun, do to deserve to suffer the wrath of a ~~cute~~ delinquent boy with the best black piercings, and was currently being grabbed by said delinquent?

Well, he thinks, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to just stare at the guy when he first saw him. How rude is that? Everyone knows you don’t just blatantly stare at someone like some creeper. Unfortunately for Younghyun, that’s what he did.

The boy had just entered the classroom, his dark blue school uniform cap haphazardly placed on his head, messy black hair showing, and slightly ripped jeans decorating his legs. Gripping his black and slightly torn schoolbag, he scowled as he walked in and threw it onto the desk to the right of Younghyun. Surprised at the sudden action, Younghyun looked at the flung schoolbag and then somehow met the gaze of said boy.

The boy’s dark eyes were mesmerizing, and Younghyun couldn’t help but to just _stare._ Not to mention, those piercings and gauges. He’s never seen someone like this in person. At first glance, he thinks the guy is cute, but the glare that is thrown his way made all of his senses scream _danger_ instead.

Before Younghyun knows it, the boy has reached that side of the classroom, still holding their stare down (was it a stare down?) and grabbed his collar.

_Heck._

“What are you looking at, punk?” A deep and raspy voice questions Younghyun.

Wide-eyed, and practically on the verge of a panic attack, Younghyun sputters.

“I-I’m not looking at anything, I-I swear!”

The atmosphere seems to drop 30 degrees as no one moves or utters a word. Their stare down has not ended, and time feels frozen.

_Do something, Younghyun, but don’t do anything stupid, oh god, what do I do-_

“Sungjin-sshi… He’s not… the guy…”

His collar is suddenly released, and the guy- Sungjin?- stands back up properly with a slightly surprised expression.  His mouth has formed an ‘o’ shape and his aura of danger has been turned way down, but still present. His sudden turn of emotion surprises Younghyun, to say the least. In fact, it’s kind of _cute._

“Then… Who are you?”

Younghyun is staring again, so he doesn’t respond right away. It wasn’t until Sungjin stepped towards him again that he gives up the answer.

“T-transfer student! I’m the new transfer student, Kang Younghyun…” He says as he raises his hands like a shield and shuts his eyes. Despite the danger level going down, Younghyun was not about to take chances. He has no idea what this Sungjin will do to him if he’s not careful. Hopefully, nothing bad.

However, nothing happens like he expects. No yelling, no punching, no violence, but…

“I’m Park Sungjin. Welcome to Gyeongju High.”

_Huh?_


End file.
